


The Fifth Chapter

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Young Lieutenant has finally made it ashore, only to find his Crown Princess waiting at the docks.  She offers him a picnic on the bluffs, he can't help but take just a little bit more.  After all, they have the Queen's blessing... to be friends.  LD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Fifth Chapter  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: 20  
> Author: Roguie etc.  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Pairing: Killian/Emma  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 2500  
> Summary: Our Young Lieutenant has finally made it ashore, only to find his Crown Princess waiting at the docks. She offers him a picnic on the bluffs, he can't help but take just a little bit more. After all, they have the Queen's blessing... to be friends. LD  
> Disclaimer: Not mine... I swear. The fact that Killian and Emma can't keep their hands off each other whilst under my control is evidence of that. I get no money in return for writing them well and truly in love. :(  
> A/N: A little bit late, but I won't miss Lieutenant Duckling day if I have any choice in the matter! I freaking love these two; I'm thinking when the summer is over I'm going to have to pull these chapters out and put them in their own fic. I actually came up with a plot beyond smut for these two innocents, so I figure, if I don't wrap it up by the end of this challenge, then I'll carry it on on its own. What say you all? Yay? Nay? Let me know. ;)

~~~?~~~

“M'lady.” Killian offered her a distinct bow of his head, the sailors filling the docks preventing him from offering her the full bodied bow to which she was entitled lest he out her presence to the public. When he lifted his head, his lips were curved in a teasing smirk, his blue eyes sparkling as he watched the soft blush rise to colour her pale cheeks.

“Lieutenant,” she returned, inclining her own head lightly. 

“Should I wager your presence on the dock is for my arrival, Princess?” he teased, quietly, “Or were you expecting another sailor to whom you've given your favour?”

A single, perfectly shaped eyebrow rose, and even beneath her castle clothing he could see her rise to his challenge with every ounce of royalty that coursed through her blood. “You tease, sir, and yet I hardly think I would be in the wrong should I be waiting for another. You've claimed to be a gentleman and yet you've kept me waiting long past the time we were to meet again.”

Killian bowed his head in response, remorse instantly clouding his clear eyes. “A fair response, lass, and I'd not blame you in the slightest.” His lips quirked up once again after a moment had passed and he offered her a small wink, lowering his voice to a soft growl. “Yet you are waiting for me, are you not, Emma?”

“Ridiculous man,” she murmured softly, shaking her head even as her blush betrayed the truth of his words and a small shiver ran its course down her spine as his fingers found hers and wrapped around them gently. 

“Aye, as I've been told time and again throughout this journey, looking forward only to the moment I would see you again.”

“Truthfully?”

“I tell no lie, Princess. I fear my work aboard the Jewel has suffered these months away from you. It appears when we last parted you took with you all of my thoughts, for they never strayed far from our stolen time together.”

“Time no longer stolen, Killian,” she whispered, leaning forward to press her lips to his cheek, blushing deeply when she pulled away. “I'm afraid I'm unable to stay in town lest I be recognized by the locals, however, I've prepared a small picnic for us on the bluff.”

Killian grinned, leaning forward to steal his own small kiss, just a tiny press of his lips to her jaw, nothing more than the brush of flesh over skin, but her warmth burned through him all the same as he tucked her under his arm. “I've not secured a horse for my stay, as of yet, m'lady, so I'm afraid we'll have to walk the distance.”

A wicked grin was his only reply as she pulled away from him, leading him by the hand up the docks towards the blacksmith where her horse was tied. “We'll share until you do then, Lieutenant.”

Killian swallowed thickly as he watched the princess gracefully mount her horse, pulling her feet from the stirrups as soon as she was settled, taking as small of a space in the well made saddle as she could manage.

“Surely you've ridden double at some point in your life, Lieutenant? Or have you spent all your time on the deck of a boat and merely brag about your ability in the saddle?” She winked at him, kicking the stirrup towards him, sucking her lip between her teeth to stifle her teasing giggle.

“You've grown brazen in our time apart, lass,” Killian grinned up at her, shaking his head as he settled his foot into the stirrup, working his fingers under the back of the saddle to give himself some leverage. 

“I believe we promised less formality upon our next meeting, Killian.” Only the rapid flutter of her pulse in her throat gave away her nervousness as he pulled himself up behind her, settling into the saddle as if it was made for him, brazen hands finding her hips and pulling her flush against him.

“Aye, lass, we did indeed.” He settled her against his chest, taking the reins from her fingers as he kicked the horse into a slow walk, breathing in the scent of her with every step the beast took beneath them. “How long do we have tonight, Emma?” he murmured quietly in her ear, careful to keep her hood around her face as he leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Until an hour before the gates close. Mother will ensure I'm not missed at dinner so long as I ensure to return before she can be questioned further.”

Killian chuckled softly, his breath whispering across her cheek. “You can imagine my shock when I received word from the castle that you would be awaiting my arrival, Princess. I half expected a bevvy of soldiers in port set to take me to the stockade.”

Emma giggled quietly, her entire body trembling against his between her laughter and the slow gait of the horse as they left the small town behind them, urging the horse to pick a careful path through the woods leading up to the bluffs. He swallowed a low, tortured groan as she slipped the hood from her head once they were out of sight and settled back against his chest, her head resting lightly against his shoulder. Still, he could do nothing about the satisfied rumble that rolled through his chest with almost every breath, a deep sound she could hardly miss as she closed her eyes and sighed. “I was as surprised as you when Mother came to me hours ago. She claimed to know of our meeting on the bluffs and that she'd had you researched while you've been gone, as a safety precaution of course.”

“Of course. I would expect nothing less of any woman when it comes to the safety of her daughter, your royal status aside.”

“As it happens, my mother's difficult childhood and subsequent rise to power has left her sympathetic to my happiness. As long as I remain satisfied with the course of our friendship, she'll not interfere.”

“And the King, lass? How does he feel about our friendship?”

The hot blush that instantly flooded her body radiated heat into Killian's unlike anything he'd felt in the past. He couldn't help the soft whimper of appreciation that fled past his lips as his body immediately reacted, the fight he'd been waging to remain unresponsive to her soft body shifting against his an instant loss as he hardened and thickened behind her. Only a quick shift of his hips was able to save the princess from realizing his plight, the hard bite of the saddle into his ass enough to focus his thoughts as he dug his fingernails into his palms around the reins in his hands and he forced himself to swallow slowly.

“Mother has suggested that we not tell my father until such a time as it becomes necessary.”

Killian couldn't help himself as he lowered his lips directly to her ear, his low words becoming a soft brush of lips and tongue over delicate skin and cartilage. “And when would she consider it necessary, Princess?”

“If our acquaintance were to pass the blurred lines of friendship,” she whispered softly, so very softly that he could hardly hear the words, but the distinct shiver that coursed through her undid every pure thought onto which he'd managed to hold, and in an instant he'd gathered the reins into one hand, while the other spread out across her stomach, pulling her body flush against his, leaving her no choice but to feel the hard rise of his body, the rapid draw of his breath, and the unmistakeable dance his heart beat in his chest as he absorbed her trembles into his own.

“And will it, love?” he whispered in return, gentle fingers taking liberty with the soft silk of her dress, stroking small patterns over her stomach as the rock of the horse created a maddening friction between his body and her own. “Carry beyond those blurred lines?”

“You've blurred the lines already, Lieutenant,” the words were those of a princess, but the breathy gasp they escaped upon were entirely the innocent girl he held in his arms, a tease hidden beneath propriety.

“Aye, but lines can be redrawn, Emma, you've but only to say.”

“We've still a ways to ride, Killian,” she responded in kind, her body relaxing into his, allowing the rock of their bodies to tease them both as her hand covered his own upon her. “Shall we save talk of lines for dinner and enjoy the journey ahead?”

“You tease, love.” He did nothing to disguise the groan that distorted his words as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips moving gently over her soft, fragrant skin. 

“Do you complain, Lieutenant?” Her voice was broken and breathy, her stomach fluttering under his soft touch, her heart beating wildly in her throat as she shifted her head to give him better access, the fingers of one hand entwined with his over her stomach, the other coming to rest on his leg in a tentative touch that forced his eyes to roll back in his head.

“Never,” he whispered in return before raising his hand to cup her jaw, turning her to meet his eager mouth, swallowing any response she may have given as he pressed his lips to hers, at first softly, only to deepen the kiss almost immediately when a wanton whimper parted her lips beneath him. Her silken hair knotted easily between his fingers as he held her to himself, dropping the reins to trace fingers up the achingly soft skin behind her knee. Without asking he delved inside her mouth, tasting her, taunting her, tongue finding tongue and dancing together as if made solely for that purpose. Only when the horse paused beneath them, free of the reins to guide it, did they break apart, breath mingling with breath, heartbeats wild and erratic, one stunned sailor staring in silent awe into the eyes of a flushed princess, showing all the signs of being well kissed as each wordlessly gauged the reaction of the other.

Finally, it was Emma who cleared her throat, raising a hand to press against her warm cheeks, a finger drifting across her red, swollen lips. “We'll not have time for dinner if we continue at this pace.”

Killian chuckled, burying his face in the nape of her neck, breathing deeply for just a moment before offering her a quick wink and picking up the fallen reins. “Aye, lass, and it would be quite the shame to have you back late on our first night out with permission. The queen would likely skin me before we've had a chance to arrive at the necessary time to inform your father of our... friendship.”

She giggled lightly in his arms, returning her head to rest against his shoulder as he directed their horse back onto the proper path and they continued on towards the bluffs and the small picnic she'd prepared. “You're awfully sure of yourself, Lieutenant.”

He pressed his lips to the side of her head as he smirked down at her, his blue eyes dancing with tease. “One doesn't kiss like you kiss, Princess, and leave a man without some small measure of confidence.”

“Perhaps that was your only chance. Perhaps now it has passed.”

“That's where you're very mistaken, lass. Now that I know how you kiss, I'll follow you to the end of the world, given the chance.”

She blushed bright red, closing her bright green eyes against the truth that poured from his blues. “Surely you exaggerate, Killian.”

“Try me, Princess. You'll never find a greater truth than those I speak to you, tonight and every night to come.”

They fell silent as they carried on through the woods, arriving in the clearing on the bluffs long minutes later. They'd not have much time to eat that night and get Emma home before her mother worried, but time wasn't quite the priceless commodity it had been before he set sail. Perhaps, if the winds turned his favour, the coming weeks would be spent with more stolen hours filled with the promise of sweet, stolen kisses. Perhaps if the winds stayed in his favour, the next chapter of their story they could write together.

Killian had never looked so forward to an extended stay on land as he did that night. It would take half the men on his ship to drag him aboard the Jewel come morning if they were given orders to set sail, and he knew now he'd be but half a man if he were forced to leave shore now. Perhaps the crown princess lay unaware of what passed between them on that slow ride to their clearing, but Killian knew the bluster he'd put on for his brother earlier in the day was just that. A little piece of his heart returned home to the castle that night, locked away behind gates meant to keep her safe from the world while she slept. He couldn't quite bring himself to return to his cabin aboard the Jewel, not with her so close, not with the scent of her still in his nose, the feel of her still upon his lips, so instead he made his way along the castle walls until he found a secluded spot well away from the view of the guards and spread the blanket he'd kept from their picnic along the rough ground. His arm would have to do as a pillow that night, his jacket would have to be his protection from the chill, but as he lay under the blanket of stars, he held between his fingers a little blue square of fabric, well worn for its young age, and Killian had all the comforts he needed to drift peacefully off to a sleep filled with long golden hair, sparkling green eyes, and the sweetest, most deceivingly innocent smile he'd had the fates to set eyes upon.

Life was pretty damned good.

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?


End file.
